Adoro tus labios
by anipeter
Summary: Julie es una chica que sufre acoso escolar y ah estado al borde de hacer locuras para conseguir un poco de paz. Pero todo cambia cuando Azhar, un chico proveniente de los barrios bajos el cual siempre a querido estudiar, llega a la escuela. La categoria no tiene nada que ver con mi historia pero no me dejaban poner "historia propia". Sabran entender...
1. Chapter 1

Hola pero que muy buenas, sé que prometí empezar a hacer oneshots pero después de empezar a hacer el primero me aburrí y decidí empezar a escribir esta historia que siempre me ilusiono. Sigo hablando abajo, disfruten

Allí se encontraba ella, tendida en el blanco suelo del baño, apoyada sobre la tapa del escusado. Sollozaba en silencio mientras una temblorosa cuchilla acariciaba su muñeca.

-cariño, la cena está lista... ¿te encuentras bien? Llevas un buen rato ahí dentro- exclamaba un delgado hombre pelinegro vestido de suéter y pantalón marrón

-DEJALA EN PAZ- exclamaba una mujer de cabello marrón atado en una cola, vestía con delantal, una camiseta pegada color verde agua y unos pantalones -. –ACASO NO VES QUE YA NO ES UNA NIÑA PEQUEÑA- decía para dar a entender la situación de su aparente hija –cariño, sal cuando estés lista. Te esperaremos- decía la madre dando un brusco cambio de voz mientras se llevaba al padre de la oreja mientras este chillaba de dolor e intentaba acompañar a su esposa lo más rápido posible para aliviar un poco este dolor

~n...ni siquiera tengo las agallas para eso...~ comentaba para sí misma la joven chica mientras se secaba las lágrimas de su rostro. Se reincorporo y tiro a la basura la descartable y la cuchilla que saco de esta, luego procedió a lavarse su rostro con la fría agua del grifo, pero no importa cuánto se sumergiera, no podía sacar el rojizo color de sus cachetes, producidos por llorar tanto. Al cabo de unos minutos la joven de cabellos rubios se decidió a salir del baño para dirigirse al comedor donde era esperada por su padre, su madre, y otro joven de cabello negro, aparentemente el hermano

-ya llego ¿podemos comer de una vez?- dijo en tono amargo el joven

-...claro Diógenes, puedes comenzar-respondió la madre

Diógenes: aleluya- se quejó el joven

Padre: que bueno, tenía hambre- comento el padre, el cual ya se había comido unos cuantos panes

-solo venía a decir que no tengo hambre, pueden comer sin mí...- dijo la joven rubia con voz suave

Diógenes: mejor, más para mí. Me sorprende que no engordes con todo lo que comes- comento de manera burlona mientras llevaba un pedazo de carne a su boca

Madre: DIOGENES!-

Diógenes: digo lo que pienso y pienso lo que digo...

Madre: no le prestes atención cari...- no pudo terminar de decir nada que la joven se había marchado

La joven subía las escaleras sin una gota de ánimo en su cuerpo, abrió la puerta de su habitación y la cerro tras de sí. Sin apuros procedió a despojarse de su prenda, un jean suelto y una camiseta multicolor de manga corta, quedándose solamente con sus calcetines y sus bragas, ya que no usaba sostén debido a su carencia de pechos. No tenía ganas de ponerse ningún tipo de camisón ni de pijama la joven se apuró a taparse con las frías sabanas y cuando estuvo bien acomodada dijo casi susurrando -la vida es una mierda...- mientras una lagrima recorría su blanco rostro.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar...

Los inconfundibles estruendos de disparo resonaban en todo el barrio, la sangre corría lentamente por el pavimento, el frio metal de las armas estaba en las palmas de sus ya muertos amos, mientras la banda rival se retiraba victoriosa, el único sobreviviente aguardaba escondido en un callejón, con un cadáver apoyado sobre su hombro –la vida es una mierda...- decía por lo bajo el joven, el cual tenía una mirada muerta y perdida.

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció esta primera parte? ¿Merece reviews?

Pásense por mi otra historia: "cuando mi vida cambio de repente" ¡esta siendo reescribido! Mucho mejor redactado...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

La joven muchacha de cabellos dorados había sido despertada por el molesto ruido del despertador, se levantó con mucho pesar, había puesto su despertador lejos para no apagarlo de manera inconsciente. Se vistió con su uniforme, el cual consistía de una falda verde amarronada, una camisa blanca, con una corbata negra y un saco de igual color de la falda, medias hasta debajo de la cintura y zapatos marrones, tomo un bolso de escuela y se dirigió al piso inferior.

Madre: ¡oh! ¡Ya estas despierta! Ven a desayunar

Julie: yo, yo no quiero desayunar

Madre: ¿!pero que dices niña¡? Si ayer no comiste, come algo o te desmayaras

Julie: pero no tengo hambre

Madre: por favor, hazlo por mí, aunque sea una manzana

Julie: mama… -dijo en tono refunfuñón

Madre: ¡si no lo haces te llevare al médico ahora mismo!- sentencio de manera amenazante

Julie: buffff ¿solo una manzana?

Madre: solo una, mi amor –dijo con una sonrisa radiante

La jovencita salía de su casa mientras le daba un mordisco a una manzana la cual descarto en un cesto. Tomo el camino de la derecha para ir a su escuela

Julie: otro horrible día empieza

Mientras tanto en otro lugar...

\- ¿! OTRA VEZ CON ESO!? ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME MOLESTES!-

-PERO PADRE, ESTO NO ES VIDA, ESTO ES UN DEPOSITO, UN DEPOSITO DE LA GENTE QUE NO SIRVE. TE LO RUEGO, DEJAME IR A LA CIUDAD A ESTUDIAR ¡YA CONSEGUI LA BECA! SOLO TIENES QUE FIRMARLA-

-QUE-ME-DEJES- ¡EN PAZ!-

-…-

-¿A QUE ESPERAS? ¡YA VETE!-

\- te daré la mitad-

-¿eh?-

-de los mil dólares que me dan de beca te daré 500, SOLO si firmas esto-

-… ¿estas intentando sobornar a tu viejo?-

-¿y qué? Tú me lo enseñaste-

-700-

-no hay trato-

-600-

-no hay trato-

-¿ME ESTAS INTENTANDO VER LA CARA DE IDIOTA?-

-500 a la una- decía el joven castaño mientras tomaba el papel entre sus manos como si fuera a romperlo

-¿Qué haces?-

-500 a las dos- decía mientras lo rompía levemente

-no lo harás- pero el papel seguía crujiendo

-y 500 a las tres-

\- ALTO-

-…-

-TU GANAS, 500 serán, dame ese papel- decía mientras se lo arrebataba de mala gana y lo firmaba

-gracias-

-si, si, cállate, quiero mis 500 en una semana, a más tardar-

-como prometí…- decía el joven como si estuviera reprimiendo una indescriptible felicidad


End file.
